


skirts

by preromantics



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-12
Updated: 2010-06-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 02:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/94069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preromantics/pseuds/preromantics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn likes Rachel's skirts, now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	skirts

**Author's Note:**

> SWC: Nine

Quinn likes Rachel's skirts, now -- especially the plaid pleated ones she still wears under her school-girl sweaters that feel soft and itchy under Quinn's palms when she rucks them up.

She likes Rachel's skirts because when they get out of school and practice and the chorus room and go back to Rachel's, Quinn can take the edges of them and fold them up methodically up to her soft stomach. She can do that, take her time, or hurry -- just shove the skirts up in messy fold's around Rachel's hips so she can get her fingers hooked into the top edges, pull them down her thighs.

She likes Rachel, too. A lot more than her skirts, actually. She didn't, before -- but now, after the last two years, with graduation just two months ahead of them. Now, Quinn likes Rachel a lot. More than a lot. She likes her enough to have signed their papers to be roommates at college, to lay in bed on Saturday mornings with her and talk about getting an apartment in New York City, about what color Quinn wants their kitchen to be (bright yellow, maybe, with blue accents -- mostly the idea of just getting out of _town_ is so -- exciting, amazing to think about. Rachel is going to get them out and she's going to have Rachel, and --) and what type of dog Rachel wants (something small, apartment friendly and light enough to bring to whatever theater she's performing in.)

She likes her life -- not in the way she used to, back in Freshman year when she felt shiny and new to everyone around her, when she was popular and an early-star. No, now she likes her life in it's simplicity. The fact that she's learned from her friends and from Rachel that she doesn't have to _think_ so much. That she can enjoy every day.

(She enjoys them especially when she can lay Rachel out on her quilt and fold her skirt up and kiss the inside of her thighs, wake up in the morning with her face in Rachel's hair, sharing a pillow, and just be happy to wake up excited for the future.)


End file.
